Asphxia
by nanapower
Summary: SxS Seifer is tired of living the life of the rich and famous. His world means nothing when everything is within his reach. That is...until he meets the ever stoic Squall..
1. Chapter 1

Asphyxia

LolitaUlliel10

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to Square Enix.

Warning: Contains mature content and adult themes.

Yaoi.

Chapter One:

Her hair was long enough to cover her bare breasts, occasionally becoming visible when she leaned back to rest her hands on the mattress and thrust her hips forward. Her lipstick had become a streaked stain across the side of her face, and her smiles were somewhat reminiscent of a demented clown that insisted on exaggerating her moans. Perhaps she thought it was attractive or arousing. He, on the other hand, found it completely irritating.

He'd found himself in this situation several times through out the week. Naked, in bed, with a girl he'd only met just a few hours before. She'd be drunk, slurring vulgar suggestions in his ear while she clung to his shirt begging him to take her home. The smell of her alcohol fused breathe was repulsive to say the least. Sometimes he couldn't help thinking that only moments before meeting her she was cramped in a small bathroom stall bent over a dirty toilet purging the contents of her stomach; possibly even on her knees somewhere, sucking on another guy's dick. Almost always he would give the slut the benefit of the doubt and take her home, dodging every sloppy kiss she tried to take.

This time though, he just simply couldn't take it anymore. To be quite frank she was a lousy fuck, whether it was caused by the alcohol or the bitch simply didn't know what she was doing. He didn't entirely mind it as long as he came, but as soon as she burped and started to gag a few moments later he'd gone completely limp and decided to end this.

"Get off." he ordered.

The redheaded girl laughed awkwardly and rolled her eyes. Not sure if he was serious or not. "Hey chill out, just lay back down, I'll get it back up." She lazily smiled beginning to thrust her hips even faster.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME." He roared, losing his temper quite quickly with the girl.

He pushed her off onto the bed and stood up yanking the condom off his now limp penis and tossing it into the wastebasket near the nightstand. This wasn't the first time he'd thrown a girl out and felt nothing for them each and every time he did it. Instead of nicely asking them out or apologizing, the whole thing usually turned into a shouting match and left him with a head ache. Tonight he was in no kind of mood to be screaming at this stupid girl.

Instead he grabbed her glittery pink tube top and bra off the floor and tossed it in her face. Picking up his boxers and quickly pulling them back on. The act was all too familiar. The look of shock and anger beginning to mix and twist on her face. Not quite sure what to say or do.

"Get dressed and get out." He stated flatly, helping her on her way out.

"You're a fucking prick you know that!?" She hissed, sliding off the bed and bending over to slip her panties back on over her tiny, bony hips. "Fucking asshole," She continued to curse, Rolling down her black skirt that she'd kept bunched up around her stomach. "What's you're fucking problem? It's not my fault you can't keep it up. "

He simply rolled his eyes and walked towards the bed, ripping off the covers and sheets leaving a bare mattress. "I was going to wash these… but I think I'd rather burn them instead."

"Fuck you!" She spat. Eyeing him the entire time she adjusted her bra and slipped her tube top back on.

He wrapped the sheets up into a ball and tossed it in the corner of his apartment.

"Oh my god," she began, talking to herself out loud as she franticly tried to squeeze her tight strappy heels back on. "Selph is not going to believe this when I fucking tell her. Oh my fucking God." She said angrily tightening the straps.

He laughed somewhat and walked over to the front door, unlocking the golden slide lock and opening the door more than wide enough. "There's a phone downstairs in the lobby. Call a cab. Hurry up, get out." He ordered once more, this time with little to no emotion in his voice.

She grabbed her clutch off the floor and walked towards the door, her heels making a clacking noise down on the hardwood floors. She had her hands wrapped around her waist, looking at him only once as she walked out.

Her eyes were glassy with tears that had formed but not quite fallen over her cheeks. Her lips were pursed and her lipstick stain smeared across her face was now brighter due to the glowing lights in the hallway. The sight was pitiful, and he didn't bother looking away either. He felt nothing for this girl, and not a single pang of discomfort or guilt ever touched him. She'd be upset, but she'd get over it, He thought to himself.

Upon hearing the clicking of her heels disappear as she stepped onto the carpet outside, he quickly slammed the door and turned to lock it once more.

'Another night wasted.' He thought.

He sighed and looked around the room. It was dark, with the exception of the two large wall sized windows on either side of his bed that invited in the various lights from neon signs and passing cars outside. Lights bounced off the opposite walls casting a light over his face making the color of his eyes appear to be a dulled yellow. He looked at his bare bed, sheet less and cold, not quite wanting to lie back down.

A sudden feeling of being filthy washed over his body. Quickly remembering then girl dragging her thick acrylic nails over his chest, rubbing up and down on his well toned chest. He remembered the heat of her hands and made a face of disgust. Quickly deciding he needed a shower and a vigorous scrub all over his body.

'Or a disinfection.' He groaned.

He pushed himself off the door and walked towards the back of his studio apartment, his bare feet gently patting on the cold floor. He walked into the bathroom, flicking on the obscenely bright fluorescent lights of his bathroom vanity and letting his squinting eyes adjust to the harsh contrast.

He was gorgeous to be perfectly honest.

His body was well defined. A flat stomach and perfect abs that that just seemed to go so well with his perfectly tanned skin. His strong jaw line only gave away hints to that killer smile he used to his advantage so many times in the past. His disheveled blonde hair was normally neatly slicked back, but after tonight's events it would take a good shampoo or a cow to wrangle his hair back into place.

But perhaps the most stunning feature of his would be his piercing emerald eyes.

The blonde man smiled quite devilishly to himself and attempted to tame his hair down.

"Seifer Alamsy, you are a gift from the gods to the human race." He sneered playfully.

The man wasn't outwardly cocky but he would never deny his good looks. The very reason it was so easy to bring home so many women. They were like butter in his hands, melting just at the sight of him. A smile alone that could get a girl pregnant, Seifer took pride in grooming himself daily and making sure he looked good every time he stepped outside of his apartment.

At the moment, he was unemployed, living off his father's money who was the CEO of some big time foreign shipping company who spent little to no time with his son and compensated by wiring generous amounts of money into Seifer's bank account. The blonde didn't complain, lacking a desire to finish college or get a job. He spent his time in the video store renting movies or going out to clubs or bars making sex and movies his favorite hobbies.

Obviously bored with his life, Seifer decided it was better to be at home, bored than to be busy at work. For now, he was free to come and go as he pleased filled his lonely nights with strange women and desperately put out any thoughts of having to work any time soon.

_"I'm still discovering myself dad! How am I supposed to get a job and be good at it if I don't even know what I want to do yet? You have to give me some time." _

Seifer recalled telling his father over the phone when he threatened to stop sending money. He inquired about where he was looking into getting back into school or already working, and when Seifer lacked an answer to his father he'd quickly tried to get himself out of trouble, ever the manipulator.

The blonde smiled to himself. He didn't enjoy lying to his father but there was indeed a bit of truth in his words after all. His whole life he'd spent being cared for by several nannies and stepmothers that his father went through. He was given everything he wanted and more than he needed. It had jaded him from things and people. Life was mundane and pointless and yet he lived it and lived it the best way he knew how; with money and women always at a reachable distance.

'There's nothing in this world I can't have. But there really isn't anything I want.'

Seifer slid out of boxers once more tossing them carelessly onto a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of his spacious bathroom. He turned to slide open the tall glass door that led into a shower that was big enough to hold at least 5 people. He stepped into the space and turned the silver knob.

A rush of warm water hit his skin and let the previous thoughts in his head melt away; almost as though they'd been literally washed off his body and slowly flowed down between his feet and swirl downed into the drain.

He stood there for a minute or two feeling the water get hotter and hotter and slowly begin to fog up the glass. He tilted his head down towards the white tiles and watched the running water begin to swirl down into the drain. Something was missing in his life, he thought. And in that moment there was a feeling of loneliness and emptiness that disturbed his thoughts that he'd neither deny nor accept.

"Knock knock."

There was a gentle tap at the already open door. And a feminine voice that was undoubtedly familiar. The brunette boy sitting behind the large wooden desk, deeply enthralled in his book looked up for only a second and let his gaze return to the pages.

"Come in."

The large wooden door creaked open and a young girl walked in. Her long auburn hair was neatly styled into a French twist with a glass tulip clip to keep it in place, a present from the boy sitting at the desk. She wore a white summer dress and had on simple pair of white ballerina flats. As beautiful as she was, she seemed so out of place here in this dimly lit office.

She smiled sweetly before saying a thing, closing the door by gently laying against it.

"You're certainly getting into the role of things aren't you?" She said teasingly.

The boy looked up once more, this time his gaze lingering for more than a second. He studied her with an expressionless face, not quite sure what the girl's intentions were. He returned to his book, not wanting to dwell on it much. "I just needed a place to read." he answered.

"I think you look very appropriate there, like it was made for you," She started, taking a few steps into the room, looking about with her attention now on the several old framed photographs hanging from the walls. "I think father made a wise choice."

"Did you need something Ellone?" The boy cut in hastily; this time, setting the book face down on the desk. His tone was authoritative with a hint of irritation that only the girl would ever find endearing.

"Oh Squall, don't act that way with me. You know I haven't come here to harass you." She said, taking a seat in front of the boy's desk, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap in a very lady like fashion. "Irvine says you've been a little hermit and cooped yourself up in here. I was worried."

Squall simply crossed his arms and reclined in his seat watching the never fading smile on his sister's face. In a way it was very much like watching his own reflection, except in this particular mirror, it showed him everything he could be, but wasn't. Unlike Ellone, Squall's facial expressions were limited and unreadable. His stoic and rigid personality kept many would be friends at bay and killed several conversations that many would try to start with him. Ellone on the other hand was undeterred by her brother's indifference and always smiled at him hoping one day he'd return the gesture.

"I'm fine."

"I knew you would say that, you're such a liar." She said with a playful grin.

"Then why bother asking?" his voice trailing off, as if regretting his remark, knowing it would spur into more talking. Something he would have rather avoided.

Ellone smiled once more before speaking. "Anyway," she said with emphasis, decided to forgo the fight and get straight to the point. "I've also heard that business is doing pretty well since you've fixed up the place. It's starting to get quite the reputation. I'm proud of you Squall."

The boy retrieved his book off the desk and let his eyes wander back to the words, not really reading but giving him something to do besides staring at the girl's smile. "It's the same as always."

He spoke calmly.

"So I was thinking…since this place is pretty much taking care of itself...you should have more time in your schedule to find I date. I have a friend who I know would lo-"

Squall slammed the book down on the table stood up with an intimidating tower over her. "Is this what this is about? Getting a date? How absurd. You're wasting your time Ellone."

"Squall!" She whined, her smile fading into a frown. "I'm just worried about you! It's not healthy to be stuck up here in this office all by yourself. You should be out there meeting people and finding a girlfriend."

The boy scoffed and walked towards his smaller sister. He shook his head and put his hand out to her. She looked him up and down, not sure where this gesture would lead to and whether she would end up hurt or being kicked out. Either way she took his hand reluctantly and stood with a worried look on her face. "Don't be mad." She whispered.

He led her hand to wrap around his back, bringing her tiny, delicate frame to press against his chest where he rested his chin atop her head and kiss her forehead with the gentlest touch. "I'm not mad." He whispered back.

"Right now, I'm concerned with taking care of the club and the girls. I don't have time right now for any leisure. And as far as finding a girlfriend, the only woman I care to have in my life right now is you. And you're already a handful. I don't need another one." He said, adding a small chuckle at the end.

"I know but-"she said mumbling against his chest.

"But nothing. Don't worry about me Ellone. Shouldn't you be concerned about finding a boyfriend yourself instead of me?"

Ellone blushed and pulled away from her brother. Shaking her head quickly and smiling through her embarrassment. "No! Of course not! The men around here are so rude and perverted." She said laughing. "Besides, if I was to become interested in a man, he'd have to be half the man you are." She said adding a genuine smile.

Squall's lips curled into a smile, "You better make sure you make a good choice, I promised dad I wouldn't let you near just any oaf. Don't bring any around here until you're sure he's the right one."

Ellone smiled widely once more and smacked her brother playfully. "Not until I find someone for you. I'm making it my personal mission you know." She winked.

Squall simply rolled his eyes and kissed his sister on her forehead one last time on the forehead before pulling away.

"Don't you have a shop to run Ellone? Who's taking care of the store?"

"It's Sunday, we're closed. I thought I would come over to pester Irvine to fix my washing machine when he told me you were being phantom of the opera in this stuffy office." She said looking around at the mess of books and papers strewn about the cabinets and desks up against the walls. She crinkled her nose and looked back at Squall. "If you want I can help you clean?"

"No thanks, I know where everything is. If you clean it I'll be lost." He said, somewhat attempting to straighten the papers and files on his desk. "It's mostly contracts and bills for the construction we've been doing. I ordered new furniture for the girls rooms in two weeks and the setup crew is supposed be showing up sometime this afternoon."

"Wow, that's really nice of you Squall. I'm sure they'll be delighted." Ellone smiled crossing her arms in satisfaction. "You're just a big softie underneath that rough exterior."

Squall made a face and continued stacking sheets, "Uh huh…" he said trailing off.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Both siblings looked up quickly to the wooden door and stared for a moment. Before Squall could protest and demand the knocker go away, Ellone answered in her sweet voice.

"Come in."

The large oak door creaked open slowly before revealing two large blue eyes poke out through the small space. The young woman walked in slowly only half of her body in view.

Her hair was shoulder length, curling slightly at the ends. The hue of her skin was a false orange from the lonely lamp in the corner in the room, casting deep contrasting shadows on her face. Even so, this did not hide the lively color of her eyes and tiny lips that were formed into an embarrassing smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" The girl said walking in slowly.

"Selphie!" Ellone cried running over to the door, "Come in, come in!" Ellone grabbed the girl by the wrist and led her into the room.

"Hi Ellone." Selphie smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Ellone inquired, forgetting her brother looming in the corner.

"I'm good," she chuckled at Ellone's enthusiasm.

"Is there something you needed Selphie?" Squall cut in, not wanting his sister to bother the girl any further or invite anyone else into his office for that matter. Ellone made an appalled face.

"Uh, yah! There are some moving van guys here asking for you."

"Oh! That must be the stuff you ordered! Let's go downstairs!" Ellone chirped grabbing Selphie again by the wrist. Selphie chuckled looking at Ellone's bright smile.

"Last one down is a rotten chocobo egg!" Ellone chanted looking back at her brother with a smile.

Squall made another face as he watched the two girls run outside the room.

He slid his hand through his coffee colored hair letting out a deep sigh; his intense sapphire eyes lowering into a tired gaze. Squall's usually hardened and intricately chiseled features were now softened, his pale lips left expressionless.

There was something so indescribably beautiful about him. Very much they way one would admire an ancient Greek statue. So perfectly carved and polished, it was truly difficult to wrap your mind around the amount of beauty he radiated.

And like most statues, he stood without movement and spoke few to no words to many people that attempted to speak to him. It was the way he'd become. He was closed off to the world only showing fragments of himself to his sister Ellone. If things had happened differently, perhaps he wouldn't be this way; maybe things would have been better.

_'You're a good for nothing. Just like your father.'_

Squall's eyes shot open, shaking the agonizing thoughts from his head.

Darting across the small office and swinging open the door, he seemed to be running from something, from someone. It didn't matter. He would find peace in knowing the thoughts would be drowned out in the distractions down below. If there was anything good that Squall had found in this place it was just that; all the wonderful distractions.

"Look kid, I don'ts got all friggin' day alright? I need a John Hancock from the John that ordered all the crap outside, otherwise I can't unload everything and I can't go home."

The scenery had changed completely. As Squall emerged from the set of stairs tucked away in the corner there was a complete change in the atmosphere in the room as well.

The room was sparkling with vivid lights of all different colors. The glass table tops bouncing colors and glittering from the rotating disco ball up above. In the air there was a mixture of laughter and whistling from several men sitting around a long hot pink linoleum cat walk that came only a few feet from the bar. On the stage there was a rather busty young girl dressed in a skimpy school girl outfit mouthing the words to Aretha Franklin's, it's in his kiss. She swung her hips suggestively from side to side, pressing herself to the long silver pole placed at the end of the catwalk.

The girl wrapped her well manicured hands around her arms and squeezed her breasts together incidentally. Squall watched from the corner of his eye, for just enough time to spot the girl winking at him. He smiled slightly and proceeded to the door where a small group had formed.

"I ain't a kid Buddy so watch your mouth. And Ano-"

Squall placed his hand gently on Selphie's shoulder, feeling her body tense up from the contact. She stopped abruptly and turned to face Squall's unchanged expression.

"I'm the one that ordered the things." He spoke.

"Peachy," The short guy in a blue windbreaker said sarcastically; pushing a worn out clipboard near Squall's chest. "I need your signature at the bottom and a date underneath." He said annoyed, grabbing a pen from his left breast pocket where TONY'S MOVING AND DELIVERY SERVICE was embroidered in large red letters.

Squall took the pen and quickly signed his name, returning the pen back to the man.

"Alright then, where do you want the vanity's and beds?" The moving guy asked scratching his unshaven beard.

Squall pointed to the stairs from which he had emerged. "There are six rooms up those stairs, a bed and vanity should go to each room."

"Don't scratch anything." He added.

"Yeah, don't worry, we is professionals mister." The man said, laughing out loud as he turned to waddle out of the club.

Selphie looked up at Squall with large moon like eyes. "D-did you g-get us n-new furniture?" She stammered wanting to explode with joy.

Squall mentally grunted. "Yeah, I guess so."

Selphie stood there with eyes beginning to water. Ellone wrapped her arm around Selphie giggling uncontrollably. "He's a big softie under all those mean looks and sighs ya know?"

"Or would you rather keep sleeping on those dirty mattresses and fruit crates?" Squall grunted.

Selphie shook her head furiously and squealed. "No no no, this is great! Thank you so much Squall!" She said running up to him and wrapping her arms around him, squeezing much too tightly.

"You're the best boss ever!"

Squall simply looked down at the girl, not really knowing how to return the gesture, not sure if he even wanted to return the gesture. Selphie quickly backed away and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't ever touch you again!"

Squall rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, "Go upstairs and tell the others to clean out everything so you can make room for all the new stuff. Hurry."

Selphie nodded one last time and turned to grab Ellone's wrist. "C'mon, Ell, Help me!"

Ellone smiled at her brother and nodded "Let's go!"

Squall, now alone at the entrance turned to face the bar, spotting a familiar face he strode over to a black leather stool in the corner and took a seat.

"Well hey there kid, you look like you need a drink." The older man chuckled, tilting his cowboy hat.

"Water." Squall answered flatly giving the older man a dry look.

Irvine smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. Only teasin' ya kid. One water comin' up." The charm in his voice sent a familiar yet unnamable feeling to flow over Squall. It calmed him, relaxed him even. The tall man turned letting a small auburn lock of hair fall from where it had been tucked behind his ear to frame the side of his face. The rest of his long wavy hair was tied back reaching the small of his back. As long as Squall had known this man, he'd always worn his hair long, and he'd always find himself watching the man's long ponytail hypnotically sway from side to side as he moved about behind the bar, serving drinks. He remembered as a kid being picked up by the teenage man in from of him and grabbing onto his then shoulder length hair.

'_Your dad said I gotta' watch ya' while he works. Don't be gettin' into any trouble okay?'_

The small boy nodded slightly and stared at the older boy's hair intently, rubbing it against his tiny lips and cheeks. He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of his shampoo, recalling every single detail from the sleek and soft texture, to the smell of fruit.

'_Ha-ha, you like that don't ya? Go ahead and play with it, just don't eat it kid."_

"Here you go, drink up." Irvine's grown up voice filled Squall's ears and brought him back into the present. Nodding and taking the glass cup of water and taking a sip.

"How are you feeling today? I haven't seen you down here in at least a week. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were ignorin' me Squall." Irvine placed his ringed right hand over his head and feigned injury making a whaling noise. "Don't hurt me like that." He chuckled.

Squall stared at the shifting ice cubes in his glass and looked towards the dancing girls on stage.

"The lights bother me sometimes." He answered softly.

"Well it is a strip joint after all, gotta keep the ladies happy with the colorful lights and such." Irvine grinned as his attention as well fell onto the girl on stage.

Squall turned to face Irvine who had a goofy smile plastered all of over his face. He couldn't help but smile. If there was any sort of comedic relief that Squall had in his life it was definitely the cowboy bartender himself. Irvine always found a way to lighten the mood, especially Squall's rather scary ones that people seemed to avoid very much like the plague.

"One would think you'd spend more time down here with all these beautiful, half naked women running around kid. Instead ya' got yourself hiding upstairs. I don't get it." Irvine said scratching his stubbly chin, genuinely searching for an answer in his mind.

Squall shifted in his seat, not much liking where the older boy's thoughts were taking him.

"Unless you'd rather see half naked gu-"

"SISTERS." Squall groaned, stopping Irvine's words from continuing.

"What's that?" The cowboy snapped back to attention, turning to see Squall half drowning in his water.

"Sisters," He continued, "They're like my sisters. I don't enjoy watching them prance around half naked."

Irvine laughed and crossed his arms, his gaze still fixed on the dancing girl. "Hell I wouldn't mind watching my sisters if they looked that damn good." The long haired boy roared with laughter and held his stomach. Squall shifted once more uncomfortably in his seat a bit disturbed by the older boy's comment.

"Kidding Squall, calm down. " Irvine smiled walking over closer to the shy brunette.

Before Squall had a chance to change the subject, he was helped by the sudden opening slam of the front door. The sound of high heels clacking angrily against the floor took his attention off the cowboy. Her red hair was all over the place, like she'd been running. Her clutch tucked under her left arm and half a cigarette dangling from her smeared lips. Tears rolling freely from her face down to her chin.

"Chris?" Irvine inquired.

"What happened?" he said, making his way out from behind the bar and taking the sobbing girl into his arms. "What's wrong babe? Who did this to you?" he asked impatiently.

The red headed girl pulled away from Irvine and wiped her face with her forearm, taking the cigarette from her lips and crushing it on the ash tray on the table beside them.

"I don't want to talk about it Irv…" she was barely coherent, sobbing between words.

Squall rose from his stool with a very intense gaze fixed on the crying girl.

"When I find out who did this…" Squall began, walking towards Irvine and his sobbing sister.

"I'll kill him."

TBC

Comments? Suggestions? Love?


	2. Chapter 2

[Asphyxia]

LolitaUlliel10

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to Square Enix.

Warning: Contains mature content and adult themes.

Yaoi.

Chapter Two:

It was 12:00 o'clock the next morning. There was little to no recollection of what had happened the night before. Coming and going thoughts that nagged at Seifer every so often. There was no feeling, no voices, no sound but the tiny ticks of the clock hanging above his bed. The room was silent and so were his thoughts.

'What do I do today?'

What do you do when every morning brings nothing but the promise of a meaningless tomorrow?

The question was getting old. Seifer would do what he did every morning. Make his bed while the smell of brewing black coffee filled the air and watch the birds outside his window prance from rooftop to rooftop.

He sat on the edge of his bed, gazing for what seemed like hours at the sky. His coffee would become lukewarm sitting in his palms, bland, and then tasteless.

Monotony and routine had begun to bury the blonde alive. The days grew disgustingly long and boring. The people were all the same. The situations, the drugs, the money, it meant nothing anymore. Every time Seifer attempted to put himself out there he would find himself in the same vicious cycle. He'd meet a beautiful girl with one hungry hand searching for his heart and the other in search of his wallet. These girls, they were all the same.

'I… thought you loved me?'

He shook the coming thoughts from taking him over. A mixture of anger and sadness attacked him. The feeling was all too familiar. And instead he ran from the bed and made his way into the kitchen. He threw the remaining contents from his cup into the sink and dropped the mug down onto the counter.

'It's happened.' His eyes widened.

He felt a sharp pain stab through his heart. It was a mental pain, but it left a physical after burn. He gripped the edge of the counter and let his face drop into his palms. He was vulnerable and alone.

'I promised myself I'd never let her ruin my life…'

Seifer pressed his face deep into his hands, wanting to disappear, sobbing uncontrollably. The ticking of the wall clock was not the only sound in the room any longer.

…

"Hurry up! You're going to waste all of it! It's my favorite shade of pink!" a young girl whined behind a teal haired girl.

"Oh shut up," the girl in the mirror smiled as she applied the soft pink lip color. "You just don't want anyone to use it because Squally said it was his favorite." The woman laughed.

"Ah!...I…don't…" the younger girl choked out. She was flustered just about the same color as the lipstick. Her hair was dyed a faux candy teal to match the color of her contacts. Her eyes were made up with a contour of purple and baby blue eye shadow with just a hint of glitter. False eyelashes and just the right lipstick color would have finished up the look just right if the other girl would hurry up.

"I see the way you look at him nana, it's downright disgusting."

The younger girl thumbed through a magazine that was left on the vanity, not really paying attention.

"You're mistaken, I don't even look at him…" She was breathing hard.

The older woman with the long bright red hair turned in her seat, smacking her lips together as she closed the lipstick tube with a slight pop. "Oh please. You're horribly transparent. You know you're not the only one." She laughed.

The teal headed girl looked up, "What are you talking about?" she inquired, not really wanting to hear Elizabeth's reply.

"Most of the girls that work here, are only working here because they all want to get their fangs on Mr. Mystery upstairs. Pretty much every girl wants to get in his pants. Excluding the lezzies of course."

Elizabeth laughed knowing the conversation would irritate the younger girl.

Nana snatched the tube away from Elizabeth's hands and Sat down at the vanity beside the other woman. "I'm not one of those girls Liz. Just because everyone likes him doesn't mean I do. I have bills to pay and I'm having trouble finding decent work. This was my only option."

'It's a lie.'

The red haired girl simply smiled and turned back to her reflection. "I don't want to know your reasons, we're all in the same boat. I only do it because I have nothing better to do on the weekends." She chuckled and picked up her eyeliner.

"I barely finished high school, and I don't care to work in some boring office. But if there is anything I know, it's the hungry look of a girl in love."

Nana clenched her fists under the table. 'Who does she think she is?'

"The reason you work here is because you've fallen stupidly in love with Squall. On stage you take your clothes off, not for the dirty old men that come to see you, but for Squall, hoping one day he'll notice your naked little figure. am I ri-"

SLAP.

"You don't know a god damn thing about me Elizabeth! Keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand!" Nana spat, running out angrily from the dimly lit room.

Elizabeth sat at her vanity with her hand holding her face. Her cheek had swollen from impact. Her blank expression turned into a bitter smile.

'You little slut.'

The red head stood from her seat and slipped off her robe. 'I'll make you regret ever seeing Squall.'

…

Seifer thumbed through his address book, not really looking for anyone in particular. He was seated at a small glass-topped table outside at Luke's Bistro just a few blocks from his apartment. The city was always awake but never truly alive like the way it was at night. Here he felt at home amongst the strange and beautiful people passing and going. This is only place he was ever really comfortable.

"Stop ignoring me ay?" A voice interrupted Seifer's thought.

The blonde looked up from his book to see the young boy in front of him twirling the little black straw in his drink. He was frowning, his eyes not bothering to meet his.

"What's wrong with you Seifer? You're never like this. It's getting annoying. I thought you called me so we could have fun?"

Seifer rolled his eyes and faked a smile. "Calm down kiddo, I'm just looking to see who we can call so we can get together tonight, I don't really feel like being alone.

Zell smiled wide, "Are we going to have a party!? OH c'mon, that would be so much fun! Let's throw something dirty in your apartment, Invite the girls over!"

Seifer scrunched his nose at the idea, He wasn't very fond of letting people into his home besides his best friend Zell and the dozen of random girls that came wobbling in every couple of nights. But maybe that's what he needed. A big distraction. The mess would promise him something to do the next morning. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Call the hoes and I'll call the moes and It'll be a really big thing! We'll have champagne and we'll get the hot tub on and we'll see what happens."

Zell, if you haven't been able to tell by now, was the only homosexual Seifer was able to stand. Zell's father who was also a very wealthy man was business partners with Seifer's father. And so the two boys were together since childhood. Zell was the only thing Seifer ever had to a brother and he accepted him, gay or not. The company was more than welcome.

Seifer reclined in his seat and grabbed his phone from his pocket and let it slide across the table.

"Go for it."

Zell let out a little cheer and grabbed the phone, quicker than he could speak began to press the buttons on the small keyboard. "I'm going to get you drunk or laid if not both and you're going to get over this grumpy business. It's not healthy for you."

"I'm just tired." Seifer groaned.

Zell pursed his lips to the side and shook his head, his attention still focused on the phone. "No, I know you better than this. You're being a Debby Downer and no one likes that bitch so you need to relax tonight."

Zell hit the send button on the phone and smiled, his attention returning to the much stronger and taller blonde. "What the hell are you doing what's so tiring anyway? You don't work and you don't have a girlfriend. There's absolutely no reason for you to be acting this way."

Seifer ignored the boy and grabbed his drink off the table, chewing on the straw, he let his eyes wander around the restaurant, looking at the groups of people coming in and the couples holding hands and laughing. Was that what he needed? A girlfriend? No woman was capable of holding Seifer's interest for more than a night. The idea of a girlfriend was ridiculous to him.

"I don't need a gir-" he spoke, abruptly stopping his statement.

And there he was.

Standing at the entrance, tall, slender, shoulder length hair the color of honey and chocolate. His skin was pale, and even with the distance between him the stormy blue eyes with the faint hues of silver framing were so captivating. He wore a simple black button up shirt with a dark denim pant and thick black boots. A thing silver chain hung from his front belt loop to his pocket. A group of girls, all eccentric with colored hair and rainbow makeup following not to far behind the alluring figure.

They all talked loudly and laughed so much so that the other people in the bistro couldn't help but stare. Where they looking at the same thing he was?

'Why am I staring?' The thought was lost in the movements of the boy across the room.

He heard Zell's familiar voice, "You see! You're ignoring me again!" and blocked it out.

Seifer realized the figure that was holding his attention was indeed a man, but why was it stopping him so? He didn't resemble a woman at all. He had a different sense of beauty. One much greater than the most beautiful woman he'd ever lay his eyes on. It was an innocence he decided. Like that of virgin snow or blooming roses. The cheesy comparisons came flooding into his mind and made him quickly turn around and refocus his attention on his companion.

"Look over there Zell."

The blonde boy forgot he was angry and turned to look past Seifer. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" he huffed.

Seifer pointed in their direction and smiled. "That group of girls over there with the colored hair and short cocktail dresses. I want you to go over there and invite that entire group over there to the party tonight."

Zell smiled, "Oh my goodness, is this a challenge?" the blonde cocked an eyebrow.

Seifer half smirked, "Yeah, If you're up to it." He laughed, knowing full well Zell was already thinking up ways to win them over.

Zell stood from his seat and straightened out his fitted vest and tie, "When I get back they're going to be in love with me and you'll have all these hot messes at your party."

Seifer laughed aloud patted Zell as he walked by him.

Hopefully Zell would be right in getting all these girls to fall for him. But there was only one person he was really interested in meeting.

TBC

I'm sorry if the story hasn't picked up so far. I'm having trouble thinking up ways to happen. I didn't really want there to be original characters in here because I know the readers wouldn't much care for them but I want to put lots of situations in the story as opposed to just the one that centers around our two main characters. Bare with me please?

Please forgive me for making Zell beyond gay haha, I think it suits him for my story. Next chapter you'll finally get two see Squall and Seifer interact!

Please comment&review!

Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

[Asphyxia]

LolitaUlliel10

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to Square Enix.

Warning: Contains mature content and adult themes.

Yaoi.

Notes: For the party scene I recommend listening to "Shot me down" By Audio Bullys to get into the mood ;]

Chapter Three: written for ejsoul

The place was crowded and busy with coming and going people. The smells wafting from the kitchen were more than incredible and the smile on Ellone's face convinced Squall all too quickly.

"We should really come out more often, you're going to love this place Squall I promise!" Ellone smiled, a gentle arm on her brother's back reassured him.

More than anything Squall loathed going out in public places. On the rare occasions that Squall was forced and unable to get out of these outings he'd go to quite places like a private lounge or small café with Ellone. Tonight on the other hand, Squall had been ambushed by the girls after work who all wanted to thank him for the new furniture and take him out to Luke's, a popular bistro across the street from the club. Squall had been ignored a few minutes earlier at the bar when the unruly girls were sitting around getting ready deciding where to go and celebrate.

"Lukes!", Elizabeth shouted as she curled her large red hair with her curling iron that she'd conveniently plugged into where the blender had been.

The girls all laughed and agreed in unison, "Oh they have those yummy appetizers with the crab!, Oh and the fish is so good!" a girl in the back giggled

"We'll get lots of whine and butter up Squally real nice!" Chris laughed.

The club sounded like a flock of chickens, and Squall was the unfortunate rooster.

"Can't we go to Mission?" Squall interrupted, suggestion a quite, formal restaurant on the edge of town. He was so desperately, pathetically trying to keep from going to anywhere public. He was truly on the edge of panic.

"No way, pfft, that place is too snobby! We want you to have a blast Squall!" Elizabeth smiled.

Nana finished strapping on her favorite pair of tall black heels and frowned, "Guys I don't think we should take Squall anywhere he doesn't want to go. I think he should get to pi-"

"Sit down kiss ass!" Elizabeth said knocking Nana back onto her chair.

"We're going to Luke's and It's already been decided. Everyone get your things, It's just a quick walk across the street." The fiery red head smirked.

"Hyne." Squall mumbled under his breath.

'When did I become such a push-over?'

Squall turned to look at all the girls who were fidgeting with each other's hair and makeup, laughing at silly jokes and making quite the scene. He noticed most of the people who were already seated inside had been looking at the group of girls and making comments. Taking care of all these girls was a chore indeed, handling money and management was the easy part.

When Squall's father had passed away, he'd left his only son the business and a sister to take care of. Along with that he seemed to adopt an entire family of eccentric girls who, although he would never admit aloud, he loved.

They made his world, not so hard, or lonely.

"Yes, we need a table…or…ah…a group of tables for…", Ellone turned around and began counting the girls with her tiny index finger, "Ten people." She said smiling at the waiter who was in charge at the front of the restaurant.

"Oh my." The waiter giggled fixing his bow tie, "Yes I see, right this way, luckily for you we have a big sectional right in the middle of the diner. Come with me."

The tall, very slender waiter grabbed a stack of menus and began making his way through the array of tables and chatting customers.

Squall noticed the women in the room following him with their hungry eyes. He was very aware of the angry looks his girls were shooting back at them.

Squall had been told since he was younger how beautiful he was. His mother, the tyrant, made it a point to dress him up for every event she had and show him off to the hoards of gaudy, over perfumed women that ran in her circle. The pinches on his cheek were irritating reminders of how he cursed his looks. He didn't think himself good looking or beautiful, certainly nothing to go crazy over. He would look into the mirror and see two eyes, a nose, a pair of lips, two eyebrows and a chin. He was just like everyone else.

What were they seeing that he didn't?

There were seated at a large rounded booth in the middle of the restaurant. The seats were covered in black leather, and the table was clothed in an off white table cloth. The centerpiece was pointed lemon grass that let off a sweet lemon aroma. Squall watched the eyes of on lookers turn as he met their gaze.

He watched as one by one, the girls gave their orders for drinks to the jolly waiter. They all ordered fruity things, an occasional wine with the exception of Irvine, who ordered a beer. Ellone ordered sparkling water with a side of cherries. Her trademark.

"And you sir?" the waiter inquired, looking at Squall who was awkwardly fumbling his fingers underneath the table.

"He'll have a glass of white wine." Ellone smiled, placing a hand on her brother's lap.

Squall sighed and nodded at the waiter. It was quite embarrassing when Ellone ordered for him, but he'd prefer it. He was very much the shy child he was when he was growing up. And his sister was still there by his side helping him along the way.

'_You're an embarrassment, why can't you be a man? You're sister upstages you! What a joke!"_

"Excuse me ladies and gents!" Squall's thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

He looked up at the origin of the voice, a young blonde boy standing by the table. He was of medium height, slender but muscular, he worked out but probably ate just as much to keep his figure. He was a dirty blonde with bleach blonde highlights here and there which contrasted faintly with his slightly tanned skin. Artificial of course, there was no way this kid stepped out into the sun for more than ten minutes.

He wore tight fitting jeans, a basic white belt and a blue and white stripped button down with a black fitted vest. He was a true city boy with a phone in one hand and his drink in the other. A club kid no doubt.

"Hello, hello, my name is Zell, and I just couldn't sit down and have a proper drink without coming over here and acknowledging all these beautiful gorgeous girls!" The blonde said, batting his eyelashes at Nana in particular who just blushed and put her head down.

"Don't worry fellas, you guys are pretty hot yourselves." Zell said biting down on his lower lip as his eyes trailed up and down Irvine.

"I'm talking about you cowboy." He said with a chuckle.

Irvine's eyebrows popped up, not sure how to take the comment.

"So anyway divas, My friend and I are totally throwing a party later tonight just down the street at the Edwards a couple blocks down. And it just wouldn't be a party without you ladies and gents there!"

The girls all looked each other with wide smiles, eating up the compliments like candy. They all started talking at once.

"Is there going to be drinks?" Elizabeth shouted from her corner at the booth making all the girls laugh.

Zell smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you'll be able to handle all the alcohol lady!"

The girls shouted, and started figuring out what time they should leave the restaurant. "When is the party going to start?" "Where is it?" "Good music?"

Zell was answering questions one by one, throwing in a compliment at every girl and answering in his usual witty way. "Oh honey, let me tell you…"

Nana was throwing glances back and forth through the conversation, ready to burst with anger.

"Guys! This night is about Squall! Have you forgotten him!? We shouldn't be going to any party! We have to entertain him?" Nana became flustered and quieted down when she saw Squall looking right at her.

"We can't just leave him!?"

Chris wrapped her arm around Squall who was quite as usual. "What are you talking about Nana? He's coming to, arntcha' Squall?" she asked kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Absolutely not." Squall spoke in his usual monotone voice.

Ellone smiled weakly at Chris, "I don't think this is quite Squall's cup of tea Chrissy, I think it's better if him and I go home after dinner and you girls can go out and have fun with everyone."

The long haired brunette turned up to look at Zell who had a devil of a grin on his face. "Excuse me Zell? Is it? The girls will certainly be attending your party but my brother and I have to turn in early."

Zell frowned, "Looky here cutie pie, my orders were to get the entire group to go to the party. My friend trusted me to do this task and I plan to finish it. He's a very wealthy guy ya know?" Zell said putting his right hand up to his mouth, as to whisper.

"But he gets kinda lonely stuck up in his apartment all by himself. He would really love it if everyone came. He had his eye on one of you girls and I'm more than certain it was you pretty girl!"

Ellone pointed to herself and blushed. "Oh my." She whispered.

The girls seated at the table opened their eyes and started squealing. "Ell you have to go! He's rich! Do it for us Ell!" The girls all spoke to Ellone hunched over the table, "Don't let us down!"

Ellone laughed not sure what to say.

"Oh guys…I don't know." She said speaking to the group, but looking at Squall with an unsure look.

Squall looked at Ellone. She had a very embarrassed smile and blush. It hurt him. She was probably just pretending not to go so he wouldn't go home alone. These city parties weren't so bad anyway right? All he had to do was sit there nursing his drink and give ugly looks to everyone so as to not attract attention. Ellone was such a good sister to him. She'd already made so many sacrifices for him. Tonight wouldn't hurt would it. Do it for Ellone.

'I have a feeling I'm going to regret this.'

"After dinner…We'll go." Squall murmured.

The entire table, including Zell looked at Squall who had his arms now crossed in front of his chest. He wore a white dress shirt and simple black slacks. He immediately got Zell's attention.

'What a gorgeous guy. He kind of reminds me of Seifer…'

"Do you really mean it!?" Elizabeth jumped up from the table.

Squall nodded and turned to look at Ellone, "I can't have you alone at some party with some pompous playboy trying to put the moves on you."

Ellone smiled in embarrassment, "Squall! I can defend myself, thank you very much!"

The table of girls giggled and Elizabeth stood off to the side exchanging information with the rambunctious blonde. Zell eyed Squall and Ellone carefully with emerald eyes. He hadn't paid much attention to Seifer when he sent him over to the group of table. 'Now that I think about it…Seifer really isn't the type to invite a bunch of strangers into his house. He hardly has parties unless its with his close friends. This isn't like him…What's he up to?'

Zell turned to look at Seifer who was still reclining in his seat, in on hand he held a lit cigarette between two fingers, blowing smoke into the air above him.

'Hmm…' Zell thought, his attention turning to the red headed Elizabeth.

She handed back his phone and smiled. "Alrighty then, We'll be seeing you later tonight. If you get worried just call my cell."

Zell returned to reality and winked at Elizabeth. "Will do cutie!" and walked away.

…

Seifer watched the bright lights from the cars on the street a few feet from him. The bright color of the taxis and glaring lights from the small shops and boutiques across the sidewalk. He truly loved the nightlife. It was him, his essence, his habitat. He could never imagine himself not living here. He truly loved it here in Esthar.

"You're back already?" Seifer smiled blowing out another puff of smoke.

He looked down at Zell who was sitting back in his seat. "Did you hear me coming? You're scary." Zell chuckled. The blonde eyed Seifer suspiciously and kicked him under the seat.

"You shouldn't smoke." He groaned, dropping his phone down on the table.

"I got their numbers. We should start heading out and getting drinks for the party. These divas sound like old boozers." He said chewing on his straw.

Seifer crossed his arms, tapping his cigarette with his thumb, "So everyone is going then?" He questioned, watching the burning ashes fall and disappear from hitting the floor.

Zell smiled, "I told you I could handle this." Seifer grinned once more and stood from the table, grabbing his large overcoat that he'd hung on the back part of his chair and slipping it back on carefully.

"Okay, let's go."

Zell grabbed at his shoulder before he could go any further, "Wait a minute." He said looking at the older boy with a very serious face. An expression that was seldom used.

"Those girls…They're not your type, you wouldn't go out of your way to have a party and sleep with them. It's not you."

Seifer took another drag, not looking at Zell, still being held down by his grip.

"I didn't go out of my way. That's why I sent you." He mumbled.

"Don't lie Alamsy."

Seifer smiled and turned to finally meet Zell's gaze, "I like the brunette."

Zell sighed and grabbed his chest in relief. "Haha, oh, for a second there I thought you were going to take these poor kids and murder them." Zell said sarcastically, before his eyes flew open.

"Wait! Which brunette!?"

TBC

Oh lordy I lied, I totally said I was going to make Squall and Seifer meet in this chapter. Forgive me! Haha. Next one for sure.

So, about Zell's character, I'm totally channeling Christian Siriano when I write his dialogue. For those of you who don't know who that is. Youtube him, he's quite the character.

I figure if I shorten the scenes down I can post a chapter a day! Ain't that grand?

Reviews please !


	4. Chapter 4

**Asphyxia**

LolitaUlliel10

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to Square Enix.

Warning: Contains mature content and adult themes.

Yaoi

Note: The song during the party is Animal by Miike Snow. Go find it. Listen while you ready. It'll be magical ;]

Chapter Four:

"You sure this is the place?" Ellone clasped her tiny hands together and huffed her warm breath that turned to soft puffs of smoke in the chilled night air. Her hair was long, down past her back and danced somewhat whimsically in the air. Squall walked over beside her and placed his black leather jacket over her shoulders; the fur around the neck tickling her cold rosy cheeks.

"Hm." She smiled, smiling softly. "Thank you Squall."

The site was indeed a heartwarming one. Squall, although bitter and blunt most times, showed only this vulnerable and tender side to his beloved sister Ellone. The site of them together drove most girls incredibly angry with jealousy. She was his world, and he lived only for her.

Squall turned his head only slightly too look down at her. She was beautiful, and this he could honestly admit. Although he did not find himself attractive at all, his sister was a completely different story. She was the image of serenity and innocence. What all women should be like he thought. If there was anything wrong with Ellone it was her lack of a better brother and the slight resemblance to his whore of a mother.

"Yeah." He said, looking away.

"This is definitely it…" Chris looked up at the building, her eyes darting from window to window in an unsteady manner. "I just remembered…." Chris whispered, her eyes still glued to the building. The huddling group of people turned their attention to the uncertain red head.

"I have to get up early tomorrow and take care of some things…You guys go on ahead." She said with a faint smile.

Ellone's expression quickly changed. She pushed passed her brother and grabbed onto Chris' wrist.

"Oh no Chris! You can't do this! We hardly go out as it is, It wouldn't be right if you weren't there!" Ellone pleaded, her face very sincere and focused on the older woman's face.

Chris stepped forward and embraced Ellone's tiny frame, "You're so amazing Ell, but I'm serious. I have a million and one things to do in the morning. I'll be pushing it if stay up all night drinking." The woman gave Ellone a final squeeze and patted her shoulders. "We'll go out this weekend if you want, just me and you okay?"

Ellone twisted her lips into a childish frown, one that won Squall over during many arguments, "Alright…I suppose. But I'll have you know I won't be having any fun without you!"

Chris smiled and nodded, "Alright I gotta' book it back to base. Take care of yourselves, don't get too gone okay?" She said as she began to walk away down the empty side walk. Irvine grabbed his black cowboy hat and waved to his little sister. "I'll tell ya' how much fun we had tomorrow without ya' party poop!" He said then bringing his hands down to whistle loudly.

Chris waved a final time before disappearing into a crowd of people crossing the street. The group turned to look back up at the lard intimidating building. Something about it was so grand and majestic that the group of bright eyes couldn't help but stare.

Even Squall found himself with his eyes turned upward. He was at a lost for words. Something about tonight felt strange to him. He felt deep in his stomach something that he thought might resemble butterflies. Had he eaten something bad? He thought back to his steak dinner for only a moment before turning his attention back to the group who was already making their way up the steps of the apartment building.

Ellone turned to look at her brother who was still on the busy sidewalk gazing up at the sky.

"What are you waiting for Squall? Destiny awaits!"

And indeed it sat patiently waiting.

…

The lights were dim, only the colors from the dance lights that hung from the ceiling faded in and out, casting deep shadows on the faces of the dancing people. The motions turned into a hypnotic melt that became undistinguishing. They were mechanic and strangely fluid. The atmosphere of the entire scene was sinister and for lack of a better word, violent and sexual. The cigarette smoke and smell of strong liquor filled the air.

Only a few people surrounded the tabled filled with all kinds of over the top finger foods. Laughter and chatter made this once quite apartment almost seem like a night club. The timing was right. Everyone was ready for it.

"I think it's a success." Zell whispered into Seifer's ear wrapping his arms around the waist of the taller blonde. The provocative touch was full of bad intentions.

"We should do this more often." Zell spoke again, pushing his lips against the crook of Seifer's neck. Seifer grinned and grabbed Zell by the collar, pulling him away to stare him deep in the eyes. This wasn't rare at all. This was Zell's behavior when he became pathetically drunk and lost his senses. Very much like an animal his target was always the same. His childhood friend…

"Seifer…Just once." The blonde continued, "Take me into your room and fuck me." He whispered with a dangerous look in his frosty blue eyes. In truth if Zell was a young busty girl, perhaps Seifer would have taken the opportunity and ran with it. But he wasn't exactly into being with men, and Zell was a friend. Everyone knows that sex ruins friendships, and what the two boys had between was something Seifer wouldn't endanger for the world.

"Behave yourself right now Zell, or I'm going to have to give you a big spanking and put you to bed." Seifer whispered with a slight wink so as to suffice the boy.

"Mnnn, you're the devil come to tempt me away from the light aren't you?" he groaned one last time before pulling away and staring down into the bottom of his martini glass.

"Lucky for you Alamsy, I'm all out of booze." He said frowning and looking back at the bar.

"Go have fun." Seifer smiled.

Zell looked up at Seifer and began to speak. But the words were lost. They were muffled, blurred, ignored actually, when he noticed across the room his front door opening and a group of people slowly walking in. Their eyes were wide, but their smiled were even wider. Seifer could tell just by looking at their body language they were new to his world. Everything was over the top and glamorous. The girls with their designer clothing that slouched over each other on the leather couches taking pictures of themselves on their camera phones. The gay boys with fedoras and white leather boots, that never took their eyes off each other.

The drinks were overflowing and everyone was buzzing. Seifer watched from across the room as the bright colored girls made their way onto the dance floor and the other half to the bar. The two brunettes stayed by the door and spoke closely to one another. Not being able to hear what they were saying bothered Seifer.

…

"I'll be watching if anyone starts bothering you." Squall whispered to his sister, looking up around the room, keeping his eye out for anyone that happened to be looking at his little sister.

"It's a party Squall, you should be out there mingling too! Maybe you'll find a girlfriend tonight ah?" Ell smiled, turning to look at the crowded room. Some of the girls were already dancing with guys.

"I doubt it." Squall said rolling his eyes.

Who would find their significant other at some party? The thought was too idiotic to Squall to even think about. Perhaps he would have a drink, nothing that would impair his judgment as to not be looking out for his sister. That's the only reason he'd come. To watch out for the only thing he held dear. The thought came into his mind at agonizing speed. When Ellone falls in love and decides to get married…she'll be gone too.

'_Just like father.' _

"You're such a sourpuss!" she said with a giggle and a turn of her heels, "I'm going to go dance with the girls. You can come too if you like!" She said walking away from him. Squall watched as Selphie and Elizabeth grabbed Ellone and started to dance around her. Ellone was flustered but smiled widely as she improvised her dance moves. She was always so happy and kind. The feelings were foreign to him.

Happiness to Squall, was a quite evening at home with Ellone, swapping stories about better times. Her smile was all he needed. Her happiness was his and all was right in his world.

Squall caught himself staring at his shoes, he was backed up against the wall and realized how ridiculous he might have looked standing there by himself focusing all his attention on the ground. The agenda for the night was to grab a drink and look ferociously unapproachable so as not to be put in the awkward situation of having to blow off some poor girl.

_'Who would want to talk to you? You little faggot' _

Squall shook the thought out of his head and looked around the room. There were probably a hundred people in this…apartment? It seemed more like a mansion. He looked around at the walls and furniture that seemed to be tucked away in the corners of darkness. There were painting there. One in particular caught his eye. A large painting that hung over the fireplace of a large black and silver lion. The figure struck him with such fervor it almost knocked the wind from his lungs.

It was a massive painting, watercolor and possibly pigment. It was like an image from the Sistine chapel. Such intense imagery was not used anymore this day and age. But the attention to detail was stunning. The silhouette itself was a menacing one, his eyes were a very strong yellow with every detail clear and striking to the human eye. Squall was truly enchanted by it. Squall had always been a big closeted art appreciator and lions had always been an animal he held dear since childhood.

'_Look daddy! Look at the lions! They're so big! Are you looking?'_

'_Yes Squall, haha, I see them, I see them!'_

_ "_Can I get you anything to drink sir?" A voice called interrupting his thoughts yet again. Squall turned with a jolt to a slender tall man behind the bar looking at him with a questioning stare. He wore a plain white collared shirt with a small black bowtie holding up a glass filled with a clear liquid.

Squall nodded slightly and took the glass from him, slowly turning to have a sip. This would be the first time he would set his eyes on the boy he would call Seifer.

It must have been the lights that hung from the ceiling that caught his eye. They reflected of his golden colored hair that was somewhat long and spiky. He wore black, a black v-neck shirt that clung to every curve of his well toned stomach and arms. You could see the definition even through the cotton. Squalls eyes danced from one area to another. Studying, his movements, he realized why the image had caught his attention. This man was dangerously close to his sister, looking right at her, with his hand on her cheek.

…

"I'm not lying." Seifer smiled sweetly at the girl in front of him. She resembled so much the boy he'd seen at the bistro. They must have been related, he could see his lips in hers.

"Mr. Alamsy you're much too flattering!" Ellone cried, her cheeks burning with embarrassment at his rather familiar touch. The tall blonde man had come up to her only a short time ago and introduced himself as the owner of the apartment and wanted to welcome her. Ellone thought it strange that he'd only approached her and not anyone else. Either way, she found it rude to try and stop the conversation. She was sure Squall was watching her like a hawk.

"I'm an artist miss Ellone, I appreciate beauty in all of its forms." Seifer spoke in a very articulated way. He was pulling all the stops for this one.

"I am very happy you think so Mr. Alamsy," Ellone said nervously, "But you see, my brother is here and he's not going to be too happy if he sees you talking to me…he's very over protective you see…" Ellone said nervously searching the room.

Seifer mentally grinned. 'Had he seen me already?' The temptation of it all drove Seifer mad. He enjoyed these games of cat and mouse. The two men the cats, and Ellone the sweet mouse that dangled between them. She was a beautiful woman, that was no lie, but there was something about her brother that captivated Seifer even more. He sounded like a hothead, Seifer decided, and that's exactly how he would get to him.

"Pardon me Ms. Ellone, I think perhaps I am coming on too strong and scaring you away. I just like to get to know everyone, especially those I've yet to meet. You see, I'm very much into getting to know everyone and being friends." Seifer spoke more calmly and with less intent than before.

Ellone smiled innocently and nodded, "I think It's very important for everyone to get along. Kindness leads to friendship, friendship to understand and finally understanding to peace!" She said with a brilliant grin.

Seifer laughed genuinely, her demeanor was indeed heartwarming. Everything about her was so innocent and young. Naïve perhaps, but there was nothing wrong with that. She'd genuinely made him smile and for that Ellone had already began to melt away at his icy heart Seifer had decided a long time ago, had not existed.

"I think we should dance!" Ellone smiled at him, "For you are one of the kindest people I've meet so far, I think my brother will approve if you show him how kind you are."

"Approve?" Seifer asked, wrapping his arms around the upper part of Ellone's body, and letting one hand drop down to her waste. Ellone's small hands dropped on his muscular arms and Seifer had noticed her blush too the sudden closeness but chose to ignore it.

"Do you wish to date me miss Ellone?" Seifer asked with a very big smile.

As if Ellone's blush could not get any deeper and darker, it did, "No, of course not! Oh, that is not that I don't want to! Or that I do, but…you see my brother is very very very picky about whom I'm to see…" Ellone quieted down, seeing as she had already embarrassed herself enough already, she must have sounded like a teenage girl who needed permission from her father to go out on dates and thought it rather silly to tell this stranger.

"I see." Seifer nodded, as if to calm her, "But this means you would like to continue seeing me, Yes?" Seifer watched her carefully erupting with emotions.

"I don't see why not, You seem very nice. We could be friends!" Ellone smiled, her nerves seeming to disappear.

"That sounds fun." Seifer laughed.

…

'Who the fuck does this guy think he is?' Squall noticed himself shaking with anger. He watched from across the room, watching the tall blonde man holding his sister like they'd known each other for years. He was much too familiar with her and it bothered him beyond belief. The entire thing was annoying. What's even worse was the huge smiles Ellone was producing. She was blushing and smiling and Squall knew the way she acted got her too much attention.

'I have to stop this. That idiot is probably getting ideas.'

'You're going to ruin her night.'

'Are you kidding me? She's about to get raped!'

'You're over reacting, how do you ever expect her to find someone and start her life.'

'She doesn't need a husband or a boyfriend or anything like that!'

'She has you?'

'Yes, I'm her brother, I'm all she needs!'

'You're a very selfish boy Squall'

'I don't care! I'm not going to lose her too!'

Squall returned his attention to his sister and the strange man that had since parted their dance. They were walking towards some seats against the wall and sat down, the blonde offering her a drink. Ellone smiled and turned to face him, their knees touching. She picked her hands up and made big large movements. Ellone spoke with her hands and became instantly animated when they spoke of something she felt strongly about. The look was somewhat endearing when Squall imagined that's what the two of them looked like when she talked to him.

The scene was perfect minus this strange man, who for some reason had found an interest in his sister. This is what he feared and It had happened. Imagine If he hadn't come to the party. Ellone might have been alone trying to fend of this creep who seemed to be even more muscular than Squall.

'If I have to fight him I will.' Squall groaned.

The two were swapping talk back and forth and laughing hard, Squall could swear he could hear Ellone's laughter even from across the room through all the noise.

…

"Oh my, Mr. Alamsy, you are too funny!" Ellone spoke, wiping a tear from her eye that had formed from all the laughing. Her stomach hurt and she figured his did too seeing as he kept his hand on his stomach.

"Please Ellone, Call me Seifer." He insisted.

Ellone nodded, "Only if you call me Ell!" She said holding out her hand, as if to shake.

Seifer took her hand and smiled, Instead of shaking, he leaned down and kissed the backside of her hand. "Ell…I think you are the most beautiful girl I've met, there's so many phony girls and sharks here that are only after a few trivial things, I was beginning to think there was no one like you left in this city."

Ellone watched him speak only with the kindest smile she could muster.

"I'm saying it would break my heart if you left here tonight and I never got the chance to speak to you again." He said, with a very serious face.

Ellone nodded, "I feel the same." And turned to reach into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. "Number please," She smiled.

Seifer was shocked at how quickly Ell was giving into his advances. But he assumed that she thought this would be some sort of a friendship. Seifer could not deny he felt something for this girl but he knew sometimes you had to go through obstacles to get to your goal. His goal here tonight was not Ellone at all. Perhaps on the way, he'd get a free fuck from this girl and then he'd move on to what he was really after, Seifer punched in his numbers into her phone and returned it.

"You give me a call when you want to hang out okay Ell?"

Ellone nodded and tucked her phone into her pocket. "Squall!?"

Squall stood before them in a very menacing stance. He wore dark denim jeans and a white v-neck shirt. Almost as though he were Seifer's exact opposite in all ways. "Ellone." He spoke.

Ell got up quickly from her seat and nodded, as if in understanding that she'd gone too far. "Yes?"

"Go tell the girls its getting late and I have to get you home?" Squall was speaking to Ellone but did not keep his eyes off Seifer. Seifer was not intimidated at all by this boy, rather intrigued and still captivated. This time though, not even being floundered by his anger, was now taken back by how beautiful he was up close.

'You're just a family of beautiful people aren't you?'

If there was one thing that wealthy people held to importance other than money, it was beauty. Beauty, that could not be store bought or sold. This was the ultimate item to posses. When you surround

d yourself with beautiful people, it's a feeling like no other. Seifer thought. Was this narcissism? Or just aristocratic? He really didn't seem to care. All he knew is that he wished to posses The boy in front of him. He'd never been attracted to men, and didn't think he was attracted now. But Ellone's brother's beauty was too much to ignore.

Ellone walked away slowly, a very disappointed frown on her face. She was sure Squall would be angry with her when they returned. Most of all, she was scared he'd frighten Seifer away, and despite his over the top behavior, found him to be very charming and cute.

"Stay away from my sister." Squall Spat, not really staring at Seifer, but beyond him.

Seifer simply scoffed and smiled at Squall, "She's a grown girl, she can do what she wants." He argued, very aware that the fact that the boy in front of him was no stranger to confrontations of these sorts but tonight he'd met the wrong guy.

"I know what guys like you want, You see a cute girl like Ellone and think she's easy prey. You're all the same. It's disgusting."

Seifer smiled, "I just want a friend, we could hang out if you like?" He said with a teasing chuckle.

Squall, snapped from his blind anger and took the time to really study the man before him. Everything about him showed red flags. The feeling was unsettling. It was similar to the feeling of standing in front of a cobra that was not trying to attack, but simply staring at you. Squall became nervous and unsure of what to say or do.

"You're…strange." He said, with a half angry half confused stare. "Just, leave her alone."

"How about a trade?" Seifer suggested, he crossed his legs and places his hands on his knee. "I want to see how much you care for your sister."

"What?" Squall glared at the blonde man, not sure where this conversation was going, or even if he wanted to keep talking to him. Maybe he should just walk away.

"If you don't want me seeing your sister, then we should get to know each other. Then you'll see I'm not so bad."

Squall was annoyed already by this guy, wealth gave him some sort of cockiness that he wanted to punch right off his face. "You're delusional. I don't even know you." He spoke. Why was he still standing there. Walk away!

"It'll be fun, you don't seem to have a lot of friends. I saw you standing there all by yourself earlier."

Squall came to his senses and turned to walk away. 'This guy is a freak. He doesn't know me at all.'

"Squall! Wait!" Seifer called out, getting up from his chair and taking a few steps towards the brunette.

"That's your name right? Squall?" He asked softly, his intentions gone from his voice, genuine this time, even with a bit of sadness.

"I'm lonely too."

TBC

Oh my goodness, so there you have it. :] Squally wally and Seifer weifer have finally met. The relationship between the two is pretty weird huh? I'll be working on that. Seifer is the ego maniac and Squall is the stuck in the past boy. What a bunch of drama queens. I love them!

D: REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPIES!

Peace&Tacos


End file.
